


When All Is Said And Done

by Ellaaine



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaine/pseuds/Ellaaine
Summary: Maria and Natasha's relationship didn't even get it's chance, because along with the snap, Maria dies. When she appears 5 years later, everything is different, everything but her feelings for the redhead agent. Does Natasha feel the same or a five-year separation was too much of a challenge for their flourishing feelings? Set after Endgame where both Natasha and Clint are alive. AU
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Maria Hill / Natasha Romanoff





	When All Is Said And Done

**So I was watching one of Marvel movies and the thought came into my mind and I decided to wrote it down. I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for any gramma or spelling mistakes, but I did my best :)**

**I don't own any of the characters, please enjoy this short love story!**

* * *

It was over. It was finally over. The reality hit Maria Hill harder than she expected. Thanos was defeated, the Avengers ceased to exist...well, not exactly, but they were either dead or or retired or just not the same anymore.

She herself was also declared dead. For five long years, just like that, one minute she was there and the other she wasn't. She turned into dust. That's what people were, nothing more than a dust in the wind.

So there she stood. She stood amongst her friends, all dressed in black, mourning after those who have sacrifised themselves so they could live. Tony, Vision, Gamora...so many deaths, so many losses. It was that much harder for her that she just snapped back into this new world, this horribly changed world and she didn't quite know how to cope with all of that at once.

There was one relief though. One thought that she was founding strangely comforting in this whole mess. For the first time Natasha Romanoff has fully complied with her order.

* * *

_Just before Natasha took off to Wakanda in order to protect Vision, something in Maria broke and all of her hidden feelings for the redhead agent decided to escape, all at once._

_"Agent Romanoff," she looked at her co-worker and an_ _invisible hand squeezed her insides. That wasn't the first time she was sending her best assasin on a mission, but the stakes were never so high. This was it, the Infinity War, they were severly outnumbered and yet they'd decided to fight. They were Avengers, the last hope for the humanity._

_"What's up Hill?" Natasha asked, raising her gaze. She was fixing another weapon to her shoe, but something in Maria's tone made her look up._

_"Just don't die," was all the black-haired woman managed to say without giving too much away. She always was a restrained person and that's how it should have remained. No place for soft feelings in a job like this._

_"You got it boss," agent smiled at her reassuringly, but seeing that Hill still wasn't convinced, she got up and slowly walked to her. "What's up Hill?"_

_"You've never been very good at listening to me," Maria quirked and eyebrow, suddenly the air between them filled with unspoken tension._

_"I think I can bend my rules a bit," this time Natasha's smile was much more warmer, much more genuine, her eyes locked with Maria's. "For you," there was a quick, playfull wink that followed this sentence and before Hill recovered from the slight shock that Natasha's words gave her, the agent was already getting on the plane, casting one last glance at the woman that had no idea how often she's been on redhead's mind lately._

* * *

"You got older," Maria commented, looking at the lake, when she saw a familiar stray of red hair out of the corner of her eye.

"My only chance to talk down to you," Natasha smirked, watching as the wind disturbed the calm surface of the water. The brunette turned her head to look at the much shorter woman and raised an eyebrow.

"Smooth Romanoff, very smooth indeed," her tone steady as ever, but inside she was shaking. There she was, talking to the agent she hasn't seen for 5 years. Or maybe who hasn't seen her for 5 years, because it was Natasha who had to live through this entire time. She herself just dissapeared, "died" and came back to life some damn long time later.

Maria's gaze was still focused on Natasha, scanning her features carefully. She looked much more mature now, some scars here and there as the constant reminder of what she's been through, the look in her eyes much darker and mysterious since Hill last seen her.

The sudden tug in Maria's chest to just pull the other woman into the tight hug came out of nowhere. She just wished she could've been there for her instead of being wiped out of the surface of the Earth.

Just as Commander opened her mouth to say something, she heard a rustling behind her. She reacted automatically, bending down and grabbing the mysterious opponent's arm just to throw him on the ground. Clint's groan and Natasha's loud giggle filled the air and Maria knew she was back home.

"Just because I've been declared dead does not mean I've lost my skills Barton," brunette said with slightly triumphant voice, still pinning him to the ground.

"No, no it definitely doesn't mean that Commander," Clint stammered and started to rub his hand as soon as she let him go. But a second later his expression turned lighter and he swung her into his arms. "Good to have you back,"

"Yes, it's good to be back," Maria replied softly as she hugged him back.

At this sight Natasha felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her chest. Why couldn't she just do the same? Just walk towards Hill, hug her and thell her how much she's missed her this entire 5 long years. How many nights she's spent thinking what would've been if Maria wasn't the victim of that snap. What would that mean for Avengers and what would that mean for her.

Yeah, for her. Who was Maria Hill for her exactly? She was her boss, but woman like her was everyone's boss to be fair. So who she was for Black Widow, for Natasha Romanoff? She was a huge pain in the ass, that's for sure, but she was also like a friend she never really had. Not like Clint, because it was entire different story with him, but Maria was that kind of friend with whom you don't speak very often, but when you do you know you'd do anything for that person.

If somebody asked her five years ago then that's what she would've answered. But now? Oh now she was just so much more.

Back at the Wakanda, when the world was falling apart she got scared. For the first time since she left the Red Room she tasted the wrenching pain of fear. She wasn't scared of dying, no, she was a trained machine for killing, that stuff never bothered her, but she was scared that she might never see Maria ever again.

* * *

_"That must've been some truly nasty guy, mind if I see the files?" Maria asked as she entered the gym at the Avengers Facility._

_"Oh fuck off Hill," Natasha snorted and returned to punching the bag with full force._

_"It's Commander Hill and I'd rather stay," brunette replied calmly and catched the bag that the redhed sent flying to the ceiling with her last punch._

_"What's your point?"_

_"It's me who should be asking that question. My job is to keep you all safe and composed and it's clear that something is bothering you," Maria offered her a small, but firm smile. "Oh and stop trying to take the bag away for me, it's never gonna work,"_

_"Watch me," Natasha striked again, this time her blow dangerousley close to Hill's face, but the agent didn't even flinch. It surely did help that she was_ _significantly taller than the furious assassin_ _._

_"Told you, never gonna work," agent smiled mischievously and Natasha knew exactly what that smile meant._

_"Okay, let's have a friendly fight. If I win you'll finally leave me alone,"_

_"Deal, but if you lose you'll have to talk to me," throwing this challenge Maria was very much aware of her partner's skills. Anyone who wanted to spare with Romanoff must have been stupid or extremley stupid. But she was neither. She was Maria Hill, Fury's right hand and the boss to all of the Avengers. If anyone was to stand a chance against Natasha, it was her._

_The Commander tensed every muscle in her body, preparing for the attack. And it came. Sudden, fast and painfull. It almost made her lose her balance, almost. Her reaction was immediate so the next punch coming from the redhead hit the air between them. Brunette decided that it was her chance to strike back so she grabbed Natasha's arm, but the assassin was too fast, slipping away from Hill's firm grasp. For a moment Maria lost the sight of her opponent and when a stray of red hair caught her attention, it was already too late. She felt a sharp, flashing pain and her head hit the_ _mattress on the floor. For a moment there was nothing but darkness in front of her eyes and she tasted blood in her mouth._ _However, this did not prevent her from staying focused. Somewhat blindly, using only hearing, she grabbed the opponent's hand, which was already reaching in her direction. This time her grip was even stronger and with one swift movement she made agent Romanoff fall under her, her fist aiming right into Natasha's surprised face._

 _"_ _I'm no judge but I would say I won," Maria said with a husky, tired voice and smiled. It wasn't a mean smile. No, it was one of her nicest smiles and for a moment the redhead has forgotten about her defeat. She just stared into that dark eyes of a woman that was towering over her, sinking in all of her beauty. Because for Natasha Maria Hill was one hell of a beautifull woman. Smart, devoted, caring and as it also appeared, damn skilled._

_"Yeah, you won," Natasha's response came out as a soft whisper. The longer Maria was looking at her the harder it was to tear her gaze away. The sight of one of world's greatest assassins just lying under her, completely defenceless was something that made the brunette's heart beat somewhat stronger._

_"Not that I do not enjoy this position boss, but according to our deal you and I are having a talk," redhead said after a while, because suddenly she started to experience whole range of new emotions towards Maria Hill and she wasn't sure how to feel about it._

_"Oh, yes, sorry," Maria held out a hand and helped the agent to her feet. Only now Natasha saw what she's done to the other woman.  
_

_"God Maria you're bleeding," she rushed for some ice and dressings. She did it as fast as she could, guilt hitting her._

_"It's nothing really, it was a fair fight," Hill tried to reassure her, but Natasha wasn't listening. Commander's cheek was already started to change colours and her bottom lip was swollen and covered with blood. The redhead made her boss sit on one of the mattresses in the room._

_"I'm sorry, I have no idea what's gotten into me," she wiped brunette's lips with a cold gauze and Maria hissed in pain._

_"I think that you know exactly what that was, you just refuse to admitt it,"_

_"Maybe I do..." Natasha's voice fell into whisper again. She cleaned Maria's face and now she had no idea what to do with her hands. Her body though knew exactly what to do as she reached with one hand and touched Hill's cheek gently, finger brushing over the cut on the lip. If she wasn't a trained assassin she probably wouldn't have heard the way Maria has sucked her breath at the contact, but she was. She also felt how the other woman's pulse speed up and how the hand that her boss was resting on the floor was slightly shaking. And it would all have been totally understandable if it wasn't for the fact that her own body reacted the exact same way._

_"I just hate feeling like this Maria, I hate it," it was almost as if the words escaped her mouth before she could've stop them, but she never thought it would feel so good just to share them with somebody._

_"What? What do you hate Nat?" Hill had no idea how that nickname slipped into this sentence, but she was glad it has. She gently_ _brushed a stray of red head from agent's face, forcing her to look at her._

_"I hate being powerless," when she said out loud it was as if suddenly a huge burden has lifted from her chest, leaving her free and light, but it also made her feel exposed like she's never been exposed before. She was just about to shut herself out again, but this time Maria was with her and didn't let that happen. Instead of letting her go, she opened her arms and embraced the smaller woman, intending to keep her there as long as she will need it._

* * *

So who was Maria Hill to her now? She was one of the most important people in her life, but that was all so riddiculous. She's spent 5 years getting to know her boss over and over again while Maria just snapped back into this new reality. She did know nothing about her.

And that couldn't have been much further from the truth, because Maria Hill was an exceptional agent. Before the snap she's spent hours researching Avengers, she knew almost everything about everyone, their weaknesses and strengths, their fears and things they most enjoyed. There was no mystery concerning her team that Maria hadn't investigated. Except one. Natasha Romanoff. If you can say about a man that he is an open book, Natasha would be the most guarded archive in the world. Her file was full of empty spaces, secret cases and unexplained connections. And that is exactly why Maria studied Natasha like nobody else. She's learnt everything there was to learn about her and kept it to herself. Never talked to Fury about it nor other Avenders. She did that research for herself and for Natasha's sake.

So while she wasn't there with them this entire 5 years, she made sure to read every raport and hear every story as soon as she snapped back.

"Earth to Nat," Clint weaved his hand in front of her face. She blinked rapidly and looked at him. Oh God, has she been staring at Maria hopelessly this entire time?

"You were saying?"

"I said that we're going to the Headquarters. All of us could use some peace and quiet,"

"Not with that three little devils of yours," redhead pointed at Clint's children now all surrounding Peter, asking him about how his web works.

"That'd be four if you count Parker. He is kind of everybody's kid," Maria added and it was hard to argue with that.

"Wanna race?" Barton nudged Natasha, but Hill saw Laura coming towards them and she already knew he's gonna regret what he said.

"You're unbelievabele! After you managed to save the world and stay alive at the same time what would made you think that racing now is a good idea?"

"Sorry honey,"

"Thank Lord you're back with us Maria," Laura smiled at the brunette.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him from now on," Hill replied and patted Burton on the back. "Now go and be a good boy, we'll meet at the Headquarters,"

"Hey umm..." suddenly Natasha took the chance to speak as Clint left with his wife. "Need a ride?" she pointed at her motorcycle and smiled hesitantly.

"With pleasure," there it was again. That mischievous smile that made Nat's legs go all jelly.

* * *

It was a much needed rest. They all sat in the huge living room, just enjoying the moment. Even though it was a funeral day, the atmosphere was quite light. That wasn't so strange considering the room was filled with trained spies and assassins. Each of them felt the loss of their friends very painfully, but it was always included in their profession, so despite the sadness, their faces were calm. Morgan was sitting near the fireplace with Cooper and Lila, showing them all of the cool features of her father's mask. Pepper who sat on the couch between Thor and Clint never left her eyes off her. Maria only could've imagined how hard it must've been for her to lose Tony, but she was just as tough as the rest of them and despite the mourning, she saw hope in the future to come.

Suddenly the room was filled with the loud laughter coming from Burton's youngest boy, Nathaniel. He was chasing by Peter who was trying to catch him by throwing a small amounts of web at the little guy. Suddenly, however, he exaggerated with the quantity and the net got tangled in the kid's legs. Maria's acted on impulse. She got up from the armchair and swung the boy into her arms before he realised he was about to hit the ground. She lifted him above his head, pretending that he's a plane and "landed" with him safely back in the chair. The boy sat comfortably on her lap, still laughing. That enlightened the mood for all of them. When everybody was giggling Peter mouthed a big sorry to Bartons and Maria casted him a scolding yet warm look.

"Are you daddy's boss?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Hill smiled at the boy who was looking at her as if he was thinking intensively about something.

"You're not scary at all!" he finally exclaimed, happy about the conclusion. The room fell a bit quieter, now everybody listening was Nathaniel was about to say. "Cuz you know, dad once showed me pictures of his friends and you were on them, but I remember daddy told me that sometimes he's afraid of you!" at that both Natasha, Laura and Fury choked on their drinks. As for Maria she tried very hard not to laugh, because that kiddo was just adorable. Plus he was saying so many nice things about her.

"Is he really?" Maria asked in her deep, fake formal voice that made everybody laugh even harded.

"Ah kids," Clint stood up and rubbed his face. "The joy of your life," he took Nathaniel from Hill and spin around with him a few times. "Don't you ever betray me like that though, okay buddy?"

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and Maria just couldn't sleep. She was tossing in her bed, constantly making sure that she's really there. She started having this problems when she snapped back. It was as if she was afraid that when she closes her eyes she won't be able to open them.

The kitchen was dark, but it didn't bother her. She just wanted to keep herself occupied so she chose a trip for a glass of water. Suddenly she's heard steps behind her, and before she realised she was holding a kitchen knife at Clint's neck.

"Geez Hill and you're asking me if I'm afraid of you?" he asked with hands raised in a defensive gesture.

"Shit, I'm sorry Barton," she put the knife away and searched for the light switch. "I just couldn't sleep,"

"Yeah, me too. It all feels so unreal," he smiled sympathetically. "You know sometimes I fear that it's all some dream and that one day I'm going to wake up and you'll all be gone. Laura, the kids, you,"

"Sometimes I fear that too. That I'll just dissapear again. That's why I don't sleep well lately. I just don't feel like I fit in here anymore," she rested her elbows on the counter and hid her face in her hands.

"Have you ever seen Black Widow cry?" that question was so unexpected that it made Maria raise her head and cast him a confused glance.

"I...what? No, no I don't think I've ever seen that, she was too good at hiding it, why?"

"I have, once or twice before the snap. But for the last five years? I've never seen her cry so much and so openly. Ever since the snap there was something off about her. She was even less human than ever, closed, mysterious. She would call me in the middle of the night with a cracking voice or come to training with swollen eyes,"

"That doesn't sound like Nat,"

"Oh and she would snap at anybody who would call her Nat, besides me," his mouth twisted into the smirk.

"I still don't understand your point,"

"One day I decided to question her about her strange behaviour. It costed me two broken ribs and a dislocated wrist, but it was worth it, because I finally knew how to help her,"

"Burton I really like you, but keep talking like that and I'll add a cracked skull to the packet,"

"Okay okay," he said, but to be sure he moved away from her. "Was there something going on between you two?" the first look on Maria's face before she put her composed mask back on reassured Clint that he was right. "So I thought,"

"I didn't confirm your presumption,"

"Neither you denyed it boss," he flashed his teeth in a wide smile. "Come on, so there was something?"

"I... I wouldn't really call it like that. I guess somehow along the way I started to see her as a more than just a friend, but I've never told her or anyone about that. And I'm only telling you because it's the middle of the night and I'm not in the best mood and I could really use a friend," she gave him a sad look that confused him. He walked to her and he embraced her with one hand.

"Hey, what's with the long face?"

"It's just stupid, isn't it? Maria Hill in love with world's greatest assassin, Black Widow herself," Commander mocked quietly.

"I for once don't think it's stupid at all. And if anything it takes two to tango," this time it was Maria who stepped away from Barton.

"Don't make fun of me Barton,"

"Oh I value my life far too much to do that boss," he raised his hands again. "I'm telling the truth. The reason why Nat was so blue, so distanced all the time was you. She couldn't forgive herself for not telling you this before Thanos killed you," Maria's heart was beating fast, way too fast for her liking. She was Avenger's boss for God's sake and the simple thought of love couldn't scare her that much, could it?

"You know her. Sooner Peter will stop being silly before Nat decides to talk about her feelings,"

"Yeah, that for sure,"

"So, will you talk to her? Please? I can't stand that you guys are still hurting even after all this mess is finally over,"

"I will, I promise. Thank you Clint,"

"Anytime Maria,"

"Hey, I'm still your boss, don't get used to it," they shared a quiet laughter before switching the light back off and going back to sleep.

* * *

"Ouch, what did the poor guy did this time?" Maria asked entering the gym as she saw Nathasha unloading her anger on the punching bag again.

"Fuck off Commander," redhead replied, not even sparing her a glance.

"No Hill this time? I'll start to think that you don't like me,"

"Oh but out Maria," one stronger push and the bag was sent flying in brunette's direction. She catch it deftly, preventing Natasha from striking another blow.

"Your point being?" the smaller agent had no idea where that sudden anger was coming from. Plus she had no idea why would she want to speak so angrily to the woman she cared for deeply.

"You wanna fight for answers again?" Maria raised an eyebrow, throwing an unspoken challenge.

"Just don't make me patch you up when I'm done," Natasha's smile flashed in front of Commander's face and just as redhead thought she'd outsmart the brunette, Maria attacked. It wasn't a sneaky blow to defeat an opponent. It was a simple, soft and gentle movement. And maybe exactly because of that Natasha didn't fought back when she felt strong hands at her waist, pulling her closer. And there she was, her forhead pressed against Maria's, arms around her neck. She inhaled her sweet smell, feeling her heart sped up and her breathing becaming uneven. And that's when she got scared again. Scared of the intensity of her own feelings and scared that somehow Maria would dissapear the moment she'll touch her.

"I...I can't," was all Natasha said before she broke from Hill's grasp and ran out of the gym. Maria ran after her without hesitation.

Redhead was just running ahead. Her bad luck wanted that her legs directed her to the living room, where Peter was just showing everyone his new gadgets. Unfortunately being Peter he accidentally fired one net at the approaching Natasha. The assassin was super fast, but not fast enough and if not for Maria, who quickly grabbed her, the redhead would surely took a pratfall.

"Thanks," Natasha raised her head to see Maria looking at her caringly, her arms still wrapped around Nat's body. "I um..." she tried to escape, but Maria didn't let her. She was highly aware that everybody was now watching them, but the hell with it. They've literally survived world's end, there was no way a simple talk could cause more damage.

"Stop please," Hill's soft voice broke the silence. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," Natasha's answer came out as a husky growl. She took a step back from brunette.

"Yes you are, you're shaking," Maria kept on talking with that same soft and warm tone she used when she was comforting her before the war, a long time ago. And that's what made Natasha's walls collapsed.

"Yes, yes I am!," she bursted a bit too loudly than she intended. "I'm terrified, because I've never felt like this before. I'm afraid of this new world, I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone again!," she rubbed her face and looked at all of the faces in the room. Each one of them understood her, felt for her and oh she was so grateful for having them as a family. Then she looked at Maria. The other woman was clearly a bit taken aback by her abrupt confession, but there also was something in her gaze that made Natasha feel warm inside. She approached her boss slowly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose you again and I don't think I'll be able to survive another blow like that," she reached and touched Maria's cheek, stroking it gently. "And the reason it hurts so much to even think about losing you is because...is because I love you Maria Hill. Could you believe how stupid that..." she didn't got a chance to finish that sentence, because she felt a soft pair of lips against her own and she just melted into it. For a moment the world just stopped, all that mattered was that they were together and nothing could separate them ever again.

Well nothing except for Clint's grunt. They broke apart, but their eyes were still focused on each other as Natasha used one of her free hands to show Burton what she was thinking about his interuption. Maria just smiled and took redhead's hand, dragging her away from their folks.

As soon as the door to Maria's room closed, Natasha pulled Hill by her collar and kissed her. This time the kiss was much more passionate. Mouth searching hungrily for one another, hands wandering, learning new shapes. When Maria's tongue slid across Natasha's lips, begging for access, a silent moan escaped Nat's mouth, making Hill smile into the kiss.

"Wait," redhead took brunette's hand that was just about to unzip her blouse.

"Is something wrong?" Maria looked genuely concerned.

"No silly," Nat squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's just that...I kind of haven't done it for five years," at that statement Maria's mout was left sightly agape.

"You never...? This entire time...?"

"No, never. I guess I just believed that you'll be back someday," Nat replied shyly.

"Oh I love you, I love you so much," Maria took the other woman into her arms and held her tight, hand stroking her red hair. "And I'm not going anywhere, not a single stupid glove will separate me from you. I'm here and now we have all the time in the world,"

"You're here," Nat cuddled up tighter. "You're finally here,"

* * *

**That'd be it guys, I really hope that you enjoyed it, please let me know, I'm open to every opinion :3**


End file.
